


rengganis si cantik

by chaineskye



Series: diseases in our genes [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Buried Giant - Kazuo Ishiguro
Genre: 1860s, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Colonization Era, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Assault, Tragedy, based on a scene in The Buried Giant by Kazuo Ishiguro
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineskye/pseuds/chaineskye
Summary: Seorang dokter berdarah Belanda memeriksa rumpun jagung mencurigakan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. (title is a reference to Eka Kurniawan's Beauty is a Wound (Cantik itu Luka))





	rengganis si cantik

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Buried Giant](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/290379) by Kazuo Ishiguro. 



> Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu, The Buried Giant belongs to Kazuo Ishiguro, and I gain neither monetary nor material profit from this work.
> 
> Warning (important): Sensitive topic about religion. Implied/referenced partly-sexual abuse. Vague implications of non-consensual relationship. To those who are sensitive to this topic, please refrain from reading, especially those whose belief mentioned below. There is no means to spread hate, harm, or vilify said belief. It can be replaced by any belief. The message is to tell the readers that there are bad people regardless their races, religions/beliefs, socio-economic status, positions, occupations, political stance, level of education, etc. I sincerely hope I have clarified this before readers proceed.

Dokter van Willemssen tidak yakin apa yang diduganya ketika ia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki rumpun jagung di samping jalan. Sebatang bergoyang aneh sejak dua jam yang lalu, ketika ia harus keluar untuk berkunjung ke rumah pasien. Tentu, ia punya beberapa dugaan dari pengalamannya. Namun, yang berada di hadapannya kini sama sekali bukan salah satunya.

  
Seorang gadis pribumi berada di baliknya, tampak sama terkejutnya ketika melihatnya. Helai rambutnya mencuat sana-sini karena sanggul yang nyaris lepas. Atasannya— _pria itu lupa apa istilah yang diberitahu pembantu pribuminya_ —yang berwarna coklat muda belepotan tanah merah. Sarung batiknya yang sederhana menampilkan kedua lutut hingga kaki yang tak kalah kotor. Kedua tangannya yang ramping rupanya terikat pada rumpun jagung yang sedari tadi dilihat pemuda Belanda tersebut berguncang. Dilihat dari keringat yang bercucuran di dahi gadis itu dan bajunya yang basah, tampaknya ia telah berada disana cukup lama.

  
Sekejap pulih dari kekagetannya, gadis berkulit terbakar mentari tersebut segera kembali melakukan kegiatannya; berusaha melepaskan diri. Mata gelapnya yang nyaris tanpa emosi tidak menatap sang dokter yang kini menjulang di atasnya.

  
Sang dokter mengingat sebanyak mungkin bahasa Jawa yang pernah dipelajarinya dan berdeham. “ _Ayo, kula mbantu_ —Mari, saya bantu,” tuturnya sopan dengan Jawa _kromo_.

  
Gadis berambut hitam tersebut menggeleng. Matanya masih menatap tanah merah yang mengotorinya. Dokter berambut pirang tersebut mengira–ira umurnya— _delapan, sembilan belas?_

  
“ _Geen behoefte aan, Meneer Dokter. Ik kan het zelf doen_ —Tidak perlu, Tuan Dokter. Saya dapat melakukannya sendiri,” jawabnya dalam bahasa Belanda, mengejutkan dr. van Willemssen. Wanita pribumi yang fasih Belanda pergaulan? Gadis itu berpenampilan terlalu sederhana untuk menjadi priyayi atau wanita berpendidikan. Barangkali nyai muda?

  
Mengabaikan penolakan gadis misterius itu, Dokter van Willemssen berjongkok untuk membantunya membuka tali tambang yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Yang ditolong berjengit, seakan jari dokter itu besi panas.

  
“Jangan khawatir, saya tidak akan menyakiti Anda.” Gadis pribumi tersebut tampak tak terbujuk, tetap mengalihkan pandang. Sang dokter tahu ia akan segera mengambil langkah seribu begitu ikatan tersebut lepas.

  
Dokter van Willemssen mengerinyit. Simpul itu sangat sulit untuk dilepas, terlalu erat untuk sekedar main–main. Di bawah tali tambang yang kasar tersebut, ia melihat kulit kecoklatan di bawahnya memutih karena terkelupas dan berdarah. Sebagian lecet tampak cekung dalam dan beberapa bekas luka lama yang serupa dan mulai sembuh terbuka kembali. Kali itu bukan yang pertama, pria berdarah tersebut berani bertaruh,

  
“Sedikit lagi saya dapat melepaskan diri,” ujar sang gadis tiba–tiba. “Saya tidak butuh bantuan Anda, Dokter van Willemssen.”

  
Kini, dokter tersebut dapat melihat wajah bersimbah keringat dan ekspresi kosong tersebut dari dekat. Mata sewarna biji kopi yang lebar seperti kacang almond. Tulang pipinya tinggi juga hidung mungilnya bangir, fitur yang jarang terlihat pada wanita pribumi kebanyakan. Bibir yang penuh dan pucat karena dehidrasi. Kulit tembaganya malah membuat penampilannya semakin menarik. Mau tidak mau dokter tersebut harus mengakui gadis itu jelita, bahkan dalam kondisi demikian.

  
“Apakah Anda terluka?” Mata kehijauan tersebut kemudian berpindah pada tugasnya. “Siapa yang melakukan ini pada Anda?”

  
Pertanyaannya membuat gadis pribumi tersebut menoleh dan balas menatapnya. Dokter itu berhenti ketika ia melihat betapa tajam dan menantangnya tatapan miliknya. Selama ia tinggal di Hindia Belanda, tak satupun wanita lokal berani melihatnya dengan begitu lancang.

  
“Kalau saya bilang saya baru diperkosa oleh pria sebangsa Anda, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?” tanyanya balik. Meski terdapat setitik kemarahan pada nada bicara gadis elok itu, air mukanya tetap hampa.

  
Sang dokter Belanda menunda kekagetannya dan menimbang. “Saya akan tetap melepaskan Anda, Nona, dan kemudian menanyakan ciri siapapun pelakunya untuk dilaporkan kepada pihak berwenang. Kalau perlu mengantar Anda ke kantor polisi.”

  
Bibir pucatnya kini menampilkan senyum getir. Dokter van Willemssen tidak yakin kalau jawabannya memuaskan. Pria itu mengaduh ketika jari tengahnya ikut tergesek tali tambang dan mulai meneteskan darah.

  
“Tapi bukan Belanda yang mengikat saya begini, Tuan. Bukan Eropa,” beritahunya.

  
Pria berambut pirang tersebut mengerjap, terkejut. “Lalu?”

  
Mata gelap gadis pribumi itu menelusuri setiap garis wajahnya, seperti berusaha membaca reaksinya.

  
“Pribumi, Tuan. Santri–santri yang tinggal di ujung jalan sana. Mereka setiap hari akan mengejar dan kemudian mengikat saya disini hanya untuk menonton saya berusaha melepaskan diri.”

  
Jawaban tersebut membuat sang dokter lebih terkejut daripada yang seharusnya. “Apa?! Tapi— _mengapa?”_

  
Pria berpakaian putih tersebut sama sekali tidak dapat menebak apa yang berada di pikiran gadis misterius itu ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

  
“Karena saya anak dari pelacur rumah bordil tepi pelabuhan sini, Tuan Dokter. Mereka bilang Ibunda saya hina dan tempat tinggal saya pun hina sehingga saya ikut najis.”

  
Pola pikir tersebut tidak asing di telinga dokter itu. Tangannya yang kini terluka semakin berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan terkutuk tersebut.

  
“Mengapa tidak minta tolong?”

  
“Mereka akan langsung datang dan memukul saya dengan rotan. Sementara orang–orang kampung yang mengira saya sedang diperkosa membiarkan saya karena saya anak pelacur. Tidak ada yang meminang saya sampai umur ini juga karenanya.”

  
“Tetapi Nona bukan pelacur.”

  
Gadis itu tampak heran akan pernyataan dokter tersebut. Ia memberinya senyum lembut yang segera memudar.

  
“Bukan. Ibunda mengajarkan saya untuk tidak menjadi sepertinya. Saya adalah perempuan terhormat.” Dokter van Willemssen mengangguk mengerti.

  
“Untuk apa mereka mengikat Nona sedemikian rupa? Apa faedahnya?”

  
“Saya rasa mereka diam–diam suka melakukannya; menonton saya melepaskan diri. Biasanya saya berhasil sebelum matahari terbenam. Kalau sudah lewat adzan dan mereka kembali dan saya masih disini, mereka menonton saya, Tuan. Berpasang–pasang mata di kegelapan, di bawah cahaya bulan. Diam saja, tidak melakukan apa–apa. Akan lebih baik kalau mereka mengolok saya, memukul atau menendang saya. Tetapi mereka hanya berdiri di sana, berpakaian putih–putih, sementara tanduk–tanduk iblis menyembul dari celana mereka.”

  
Dokter van Willemssen yang kini menatap wajah gadis yang ditolongnya mengira keringat yang membasahi dahi gadis itulah yang kemudian mengalir dari sudut matanya. Air mata tersebut tersamarkan oleh ekspresi kosong sang gadis. Setetes saja dan kemudian hilang, dan ia tetap melanjutkan.

  
“Mereka tak sudi menyentuh saya yang dianggap najis ini, _Meneer Dokter_ , tapi saya lebih memilih dipukuli daripada harus ditatap berpasang–pasang mata itu.”

  
Sang dokter tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, dan karenanya ia tak berkomentar. Ia hanya berkutat pada pekerjaannya sambil sesekali melirik sang gadis yang kini memerhatikannya. Tak seberapa lama akhirnya simpul terkutuk tersebut lepas sudah.

  
Pria berambut pirang itu mengamati pergelangan tangan sang gadis pribumi yang kemerahan dan penuh luka.

“Tangan Anda perlu diobati. Nona boleh ikut saya ke klinik, kalau mau.”

“Tak perlu, _Meneer Dokter_.” Ia dapat melihat ketakutan yang sempat terlintas di sepasang mata kelam gadis ayu itu dan menarik kesimpulan untuk tidak memaksanya.

Keduanya bangkit dari petak jagung itu. Sang gadis segera berterima kasih cepat dan melangkah keluar dari rumpunan tumbuhan jagung yang tinggi tersebut. Pria berbadan tinggi itu memutuskan untuk menunggu sejenak, tahu sang gadis pribumi akan takut kalau ia segera mengikutinya.

Tepat sebelum keluar dari rimbunan jagung itu langkahnya terhenti. Dokter van Willemssen menatap punggung gadis tersebut dengan penuh tanya.

“Saya pikir tadinya Tuan akan juga seperti mereka. Menatap saya tanpa melakukan apapun.”

Gadis yang masih tampak berantakan dan kotor itu berbalik dan menatapnya lurus. Pria tersebut sama sekali tidak dapat membaca ekspresinya.

  
“Mereka bilang saya najis sejak lahir. Mereka bilang juga bahwa Anda kulit putih kejam dan jahat. Saya berpendapat lain,” lanjut sang gadis, “Menurut saya, pribumi, Indo, atau Eropa, sama saja. Bisa baik dan jahat tergantung mereka memilih menjadi apa. Ibu saya lebih tahu.” Gadis misterius tersebut kemudian berjalan pergi memegang sarungnya yang berlumpur dan lenyap di ujung gang.

Setelah sampai di rumah, sembari membalut jarinya yang luka, Dokter van Willemssen bertanya kepada pembantu pribuminya yang tergolong cerdas dan hobi bergunjing. Air muka wanita separuh baya itu berubah jijik sejenak ketika sang majikan mendeskripsikannya.

  
“Itu Ciethra, _Meneer_ , putri sundal Sunda bernama Savithri dari tempat—maaf, _Meneer_ —pelacuran dekat pelabuhan. Sayang bukan, wajah cantik seperti itu terbuang sia–sia untuk seorang pelacur dan anak haram yang mewarisinya?”

  
Dokter itu diam saja, hanyut dalam pikirannya. Diingatnya keluarga–keluarga Belanda maupun Eropa totok yang menjadi langganannya. Tatapan gundik–gundik yang seperti terpaku pada ujung kaki mereka ketika ia datang. Pribumi–pribumi yang kadang datang kepadanya dengan membawa anak perempuan yang terluka di sekujur tubuhnya dengan mata sembap dan desas–desus dapur bahwa mereka diperkosa lelaki kulit putih. Ia bukannya buta terhadap perlakuan bangsanya sendiri.

Suara gadis misterius itu, Ciethra, bergema dalam kepalanya.

  
_Menurut saya, pribumi, Indo, atau Eropa, sama saja. Bisa baik dan jahat tergantung mereka memilih menjadi apa._

  
Keesokan harinya, ia menghampiri sesemakan itu lebih pagi dan disambut oleh tidak hanya gadis yang ditemuinya kemarin, namun juga berpasang – pasang mata terkejut yang pemiliknya berpakaian putih dan mencengkram gadis itu. Melihat tubuh kekar yang sekepala lebih tinggi tersebut, lebih–lebih kulit putih sang dokter, mereka segera melepas gadis pribumi itu dan melarikan diri. Gadis yang mendadak dicampakkan tersebut tersungkur ke tanah. Setelah mereka semua pergi, dokter tersebut mengulurkan tangan.

  
_“Gaat het wel goed, Ciethra?”_

Ciethra memberinya senyum penuh terima kasih. Kali ini, senyumannya ikut tercermin pada mata gelapnya.

_“Ja. Heel hartelijk bedankt, Dokter van Willemssen.”_

**Author's Note:**

> translation:  
> gaat het wel goed, ciethra? - are you okay, ciethra? (dutch)  
> ja. heel hartelijk bedankt, dokter van willemssen. - yes. thank you very much, doctor van willemssen (dutch)
> 
> author's notes:  
> I apologize if any of you kind reader feel umbrageous about this. I do not mean to do so, and I hope I have made clear that I have no means to speak ill of the referred belief in particular.  
> the title of this series is inspired from the poem "becoming flesh" by lucas hirsch (1975).


End file.
